So what you say?
by lucalliearizona
Summary: What if Callie was the one afraid of commitment. What if she was too scared to take the next step with Arizona. Will she say yes or no to the proposal?


It's been almost 2 years since Arizona and Callie have been together and they were ready to take a step farther.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you" Taking Callie's hand on her on Arizona preparing herself to begin the speech that would change their lives, she was loudly interrupted by Mark marching in without knocking.

"Hey there Texas!"

"Dude! Don't you ever knock and by the way I'm starting to think you only do that to annoy me!"

"Yeah Mark, we are kinda in the middle of something here" Callie said trying to calm things between her best friend and her girlfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry, where you guys doing it?"

"G.E.T. O.U.T!" Arizona sighed to the door as her patience with her lovers best body was on the edge of exploding.

"Fine I'm going. No need to be so rude Nevada."

"Mark" Callie called him on it for she knew how annoyed Arizona was.

As he closed the door the blonde took in a deep breath and once again said "Well there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Humm... I love you Callie! And I've been in love with you since the minute I saw you, since I attacked you at Joe's! You've changed me! You've made me a better woman! A better lover! I miss you so badly when we are not together and I miss your body, your voice! I wanna wake up every single morning next to! I want you to be just mine! I wanna be the one to make you happy for the rest of your life! So Calliope Efigenia Torres would you marry me?"

After a few significant seconds later Callie whom was still in choke stared to open her mouth for she was ready to answer it "Arizona I... I can't. I can't marry you. I'm sorry but no!"

With tears in her eyes she ran out of the apartment leaving the perplexed pair of ocean blue eyes behind. As she fed way into Marks place she could still hear Arizona's trembling voice asking 'Why? Why would you say no?'

The minute she opened the door and saw her best friend no words were needed he jumped out of the couch and took her in his arms. He held her tight to his chest calming her down. He knew how to deal with Callie when she was like this, he just had to give her some time and so she would be ready to talk about it.

"She did it. She proposed."

"Oh Torres... I'm sorry" Still holding her he pondered over the situation "I know you don't wanna hear this right now but you need to go back there and talk to her. You love this girl and you deserve to be loved! So you go talk to her and figure things out because you can't let this one go away."

"I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her. I just love to tease her."

"You are right. I can't let her go. But why can't I just stay here with you?"

"We did that remember, but it didn't work out cause you are too gay to be in that kind of relationship with me."

After a while Callie went back to explain her answer to Arizona but as she got to the apartment she found a mess of a woman hiding under the covers lying on their sofa.

"Arizona..."

"Callie... You..." swallowing the tears that were struggling to come out "You're back."

"I'm so sorry I ran like that I just didn't know what to do."

"I'm the one who's sorry for asking you I thought we were ready, you know?"

"You have nothing to be sorry about! I love you! And I love being with you but I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I can't have my heart broken again. I cannot trust it to you so you can let it die. I'm so scared! I've felt like this before. This love! It's so right! It burns through my veins but it's so good! It's just... You felt me before, and George and Erica they were all gone too…"

"I'm not them! I'm not those two! And I know I've made a mess of things in the past but when I got back from Africa I made a promise to both of us! I promised I'd never live you ever again! And I'm a woman that keeps her word no matter what! So if you give me your heart I won't let it die. I'll CPR that thing as if it were my own! I love you like I've never loved anyone else in my whole life!"

"I know! I know! Arizona! You make me so happy! You are the best thing in my life! I was stupid to run away when all I truly wanted to do was to kiss and scream so everyone could hear that I'd love to be your wife! Because I'd hate to wake up every morning and not see you lying next to me! I'd die if I could never see you super magic smile again!"

"I know this is hard for you. But you are just gonna have to trust me and trust that I know who I am and that I know what I want. The time we were apart was like hell for me! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't concentrate and you did that! You broke but I don't ever want to be fixed! I love you!"

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is."

With her eyes closed and her heart beating as fast as it could be Callie took in a deep breath and hold Arizona's hand and said "You also broke me but I'm never letting you go again! So if it's not too late I'd like to marry you!"

"Of course it's not too late!"

They both jumped in to the air and celebrate it. Oh my, did they celebrate!

At their wedding day as Callie and her father walked down the altar he whispered to her "She's a good one my hija! She's a good one!"

And after carefully analyzing every inch of her perfect bride to be her flawless body, her beautiful hair and her super magic smile she said "Yes, yes she is dad!"


End file.
